Just Another Summer Fling?
by UKgurl4sure
Summary: Just another HermioneDraco ff. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fic Chappie 1

Hermione was so upset. Today was the last full day of her cruise. She knew she would be going to a very nice and expensive hotel in Los Angeles where a lot of celebrities and other rich people stayed. She still thought that she would feel a little out of place there, being English and all.

They were going to be on the boat all day which wasn't to hard for Hermione. She was in and out of the jacuzzi all day and she tanned for a while to. She had some non-alcoholic pina colada's and strawberry daiquiris which she had loved while she had been on the ship. Then at about six-thirty she went to her suite to get ready for the farewell party tonight with the teen group. They would be up all night dancing and having fun.

She had found a very cute boy (oddly enough his name was Draco but she didn't think any thing of it) and they had exchanged phone numbers, aol screen names, and email addresses. She had to get her phone approved by Dumbledore (she had internet and email on her phone) but that wasn't going to be a problem so she didn't worry about it. She just wanted to party hard right now.

When she got to her room she went straight to her dresser. She picked out a short black shirt and she got out a gold halter top but instead chose to wear a turquoise strapless top. To top it all off she put on some big gold hoops and studs and a very large necklace. She put on her golden stilettos that were really high but she had no problem dancing in them. She grabbed her metallic gold purse and put in the essentials; a walkie-talkie (so her parents could talk to her), some gum, her room key, and some extra earring backs because she often lost hers. She left her hair down because it looked better now. Now it was straight instead of the fuzzy mess is used to be and her highlights showed up much better.

When she got to the teen club she had found she wasn't the only one there. That cute boy had just arrived minutes before her and most of her friends were their. That guy she liked said he was from California and had on a LA Lakers jersey. It was number thirty-two, Shaquille O'Neal. He was tall, had kind of long black hair, and had very defined muscles (she saw him by the pool).

The first song she heard was 1, 2 Step by Ciara. Hermione was so happy because she actually new this song. She started to dance with her friends and of course that cute boy. He realized that she knew what she was doing and started to push up on her a little more. The next song was Do Something by Britney Spears and she had been waiting for this song.

She had an amazing routine for this song and everybody was watching her until the end where it says "if you know what I know, you would stop, staring at us, and get your own space and do something." At that point every one in the entire club was dancing but Hermione and Draco were in the middle of it all. He started to talk to her in his normal accent. He wasn't from LA or even America at all. This boy was English and she knew exactly who it was.

**A/N- Wow! Huge cliff hanger I know. Everyone already knows who it is which sucks for me. But whatever. I already have chapter 2 ready and I'm almost done with chapter 3 but i want at least 2 reviews, possibly 3, before i update again.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

Hermione ran! She ran as far as she could. She had no idea where she was going she just wanted to get away from that creep. Obviously her new best friend from the cruise followed her and was calling after her.

"Hermione! Where are you going?"

"As far away as I can from that stupid idiot!" she yelled to make sure that he would hear if he was following.

"Hermione just wait for, like, one minute! Please!"

Hermione stopped running. She sat down on the huge box of life jackets (( those of you who have been on a cruise now what I'm talking about)) and just started to cry. Her friend just sat down next to her and let her cry onto her shoulder.

"It's ok. It's ok. Just calm down."

"I just can't believe him. He's so stupid."

"Don't worry about him. Oh great, hold on." She said after a minute. Draco had just appeared from inside.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here, but she really doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to _her_." He said loudly so Hermione could hear. She looked up, her make up completely running.

"Let him talk to me, I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, you just go back to the party."

"Ok. If you don't come back soon I'll come back and get you."

"Ok, thanks." She waited until her friend had disappeared from view then she started to scream at him.

"What the heck! What are you doing here!"

"I _was_ dancing, until you left suddenly."

"Wait a minute. What happened to your hair?"

"What do you think, I used _magic_." He whispered the last word to make sure no one could her them.

"Well why didn't you tell me it was you?" she whispered as well.

"Because I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me. But trust me, I've changed a lot since the defeation of Voldemort." He said it normal because he knew she wasn't afraid of the name and no one else would know who they were talking about.

"Oh really! I don't believe you, you haven'…"

"Yes I have! This is why I didn't tell you from the beginning! I knew you wouldn't believe me at all." He stopped her mid sentence. She wasn't one to judge people, but this was different. This was _Draco_ after all, but she decided that she wouldn't treat him any differently then she would treat any one else.

"Fine I'll give you a chance to prove that you've changed, but I'm not promising any thing!" she said it very finally so that Draco would know the conversation had ended.

They went back to the party (after she had gone up to her room to fix her make-up. Draco had watched her almost in awe of how beautiful she looked even without her make-up.). Her friend saw her and immediately came over to her. Hermione wished she hadn't but it didn't matter.

"Are you ok now?" she asked very quickly, hoping the answer would be good.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanna dance right now."

So she went straight for the dance floor pulling Draco behind her. It was a slow song and she wanted to dance with him. She wanted to give him the chance she had promised.

_**  
Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**_

Hermione absolutely loved this song. She had hazel eyes and she always thought this true since it was exactly how she felt about Ron. They had, had an argument at the end of last year and they weren't talking to each other at all (which really annoyed Harry).

She was looking straight up into Draco's eyes, and he looked straight into hers. She really thought she was in love. But little did she know this was all part of his plans.

**A/N- As most of you know the song lyrics are from Kelly Clarkson's _Behind these Hazel Eyes._ I really love that song and I don't think Hermione really has hazel eyes but just run with it. Also, I don't know if it's in my next chapter or fourth chapter but Hermione's parents are wizards, just saves more time, and they both work at the ministry and make alot of money. (thats how they can go on all these trips.) I'll update when i have the time (probably after camp).  
**


End file.
